1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable image photographing apparatus, such as a camcorder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a housing cover openably mounted on a main body of an image photographing apparatus to allow insertion and removal of an image recording medium, such as a tape cassette, with respect to the image photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable image photographing apparatuses have been increasing in popularity for photographing many events and leisure activities. As digital technology has developed, digital images have been widely used, and therefore, digital cameras and digital camcorders have been replacing analog products.
FIG. 1 illustrates a camcorder, which is an example of conventional image photographing apparatuses. The camcorder is well known for its functions of recording, reproducing and editing desired image information by integrating functions of a tape recorder and a camera. As shown in FIG. 1, the camcorder has a camera unit 110 for inputting information on an image of an object, a main body 120 for mounting a deck unit (not shown) for driving a recording medium that records and reproduces the input image information and a circuit board, and a liquid crystal (LC) monitor 130 for viewing the status of the image information input through the camera unit 110.
The above-structured image photographing apparatus usually uses a magnetic tape as the recording medium. A housing cover 140 is generally openable upwardly or downwardly and formed on one side of an outer casing of the main body 120 to permit insertion or removal of a tape cassette (not shown) into the deck unit (not shown) that is built in the outer casing of the main body 120.
The general and conventional image photographing apparatuses are manufactured in a small size for portability, and the outer casing of the main body 120 and the housing cover 140 are made of synthetic resin by an injection molding. Therefore, when a user grips the image photographing apparatus to carry or operate, the user's fingers frequently slip off, thereby causing inconvenience and unstableness in use.